Three's Company
by DarkJason
Summary: Another Ichigo & Lisa fic! Straight outta the woodwork! My 2nd story personally requested by Zzeronorth Along with two guest appearances, Yoruichi and...ME! Oh and it's a threesome with Ichigo, Lisa, & Yoruichi! Enjoy!


The Black Sun, The Raven Manga Reader & The Purple Goddess

I don't own Bleach or any character contained throughout this story. I make no money off of writing this. :) What's up guys? This is Dark Jason with yet another fic from my woodwork, requested by Zzeronorth and one of my favorite lemon authors, wanted me to do a threesome with Ichigo, Lisa, and Yoruichi from my other story The Strawberry & The Manga I'll be the first to say that I love a good lemon, especially in a great story that has some smut, passion, lust, and all things involved in a lemon all you pervs out there that enjoy Ichigo with 2 women or more, this is for you! So let me state the ratings. This is a M rated story! It will feature smut, language, strong sexual content, and...if you're familiar with lemon stories like MetalChickCrisis 2040 and Zzeronorth, you'll know what to expect from me. So without further ado, let's get this party started!

*

Just only a few miles near Downtown Karakura, our orange-haired savior of Soul Society & the Winter War is taking a nice steamy shower to prepare himself for tonight's activities. Right now in his inner world of his Zanpakuto Zangetsu, he converses with his inner hollow to let him know why he's known lasting long in a battle...or in the bedroom. As from this point, Ichigo couldn't be any happier. The reason being is that he finally managed to hook up with the healthy perverted manga reader Lisa Yadomaru from the Vizards, and he's getting laid tonight! And to add to his list of sexual gratification, the known "Goddess of Flash", Yoruichi Shihoin wanted in on this lustful sexcapede. Needless to say, Hollow Ichigo is rolling around in laughter because his king (Ichigo), is going to show the reason why he put so much into a battle. Well...Ichigo had best treat this like a fight for his life, cause he'll either wake up in the morning with 2 seductive, sexy, and perverted women or he'll just stay asleep for the next few days recovering from the sex. I think for Ichigo, he'll choose the 1st one, cause he would be an idiot not to get screwed by not one but two women that want him, just because he's hot with a god-like body. Right now, he'll do the talking.

*

Ichigo: "How in the world did I get myself into this? I only wanted to have my way with Lisa and show her how much I love her, but I get 2 for the price of one now that Yoruichi's in on this! Who the hell am I kidding? I'm glad this is happening! I just need a few seconds...and...there. That should do it. I'm done with my shower and ready for some action."

*

Ichigo gets out of the steamy shower with some water still dripping from his body. He dries his hair and body with his black towel and puts on a fresh pair of black boxers that goes to his kneecaps. He arrives in the bedroom and flops on the bed face up with his hands behind his back with a smirk on his face, waiting for the "fun" to begin.

*

(Ichigo thinks to himself): "I wonder what sex would be like? Well...considering that my old man throws his perverted ideas in my face, I would have to imagine that as such. And then...there's Mr. Hat N Clogs. He wants to see me get laid just as well! The damn pervert! I'll have to remember to thank him, by kicking his ass for shoving Lisa's manga in my face!" (sighs)

*

Ichigo: "Can't this night get any worse than this?"

*

Just as soon as Ichigo had said that, two seductive voices brought him out of his thought process.

*

(Lisa speaks seductively): "Ichigo. We're here. And we want you so badly."

*

(Ichigo gasps)

(Lisa moans softly): "Mmm. Doesn't he just look good enough to lick, Yoruichi?"

(Yoruichi speaks seductively): "Hell yeah, Lisa. Well, Ichigo? Are you just gonna lay there with that pathetic expression on your face, or are you gonna come and greet us?"

*

Ichigo stares in complete awe as the two beautiful goddess of sexism stands there with their arms crossed over their chests. Lisa is clad in a Victoria Secret light blue lace bustier with matching lace thong and matching lace thigh-highs, complete with light blue stilettos. And lastly, her glasses are off! As for Yoruichi, also in the same attire but wearing boyshorts in nothing but pink like Byakuya Kuchiki's Zanpakuto, Senbonzakura. Ichigo smirks and hops out the bed so fast you could mistake it as Shunpo. He greets the two lingerie seductresses by wrapping his arms around their waists while they proceed to go into a three way lust-filled make out session. If you thought that this would be a normal Menage a trois, then you obviously don't know Lisa Yadomaru or Yoruichi Shihoin. In the the three-way filled kiss, you could hear lips smacking, Ichigo, Lisa, and Yoruichi licking each other's lips, accompanied by the sounds of heavy breathing, and the fact that Ichigo's hands dipped below and squeezed the swell of their asses to see what he was 'working with' as they broke away from the 15 minute kiss to take a well deserved breather.

*

(Lisa gasps then smirks teasingly): "Oh my god, Ichigo! Are you really that eager to get started right away?" (Lisa winks at him sexily)

(Ichigo smirks): "You better believe it. And don't think that I won't go easy on you, babe. The same applies to you, Yoruichi!"

(Yoruichi speaks innocently): "Now that you have us, what are you gonna do?"

(Ichigo smirks): "Well...why don't you two walk in front of me and find out?"

(Lisa chuckles): "Well, Yoruichi? Shall we?"

(Yoruichi smirks sexily): "Yeah, let's."

*

Inside his Zanpakuto's inner realm, Hollow Ichigo is yelling out "Oh hell yeah! That's what I'm talking about" as Ichigo puts on a grin that's going ear to ear and walking towards the enormous bed as his brown eyes drift somewhere...else. Both Lisa and Yoruichi take notice to Ichigo's slow walking so they decided to try something. Inwardly in their minds, they're grinning and giggling like a like a couple of schoolgirls as they slowly bend over for Ichigo to 'punish' them. And punished them he did, he smacked both of their asses as he continued to walk to the bed with a smirk still flat on his face. Before he reached the bed however, he said this.

*

Ichigo: "Hey. Why don't you 2 put on a show for me?"

(Lisa smiles seductively): "You heard my man, kitty! Let's drive him wild!"

(Yoruichi grins sexily): "I promise you won't be disappointed, Ichigo."

(Ichigo smirks): "You'd better. Because, I...plan...to wear you two...out."

(Lisa and Yoruichi screams like fangirls)

*

The three Soul Reapers made their way to the center of the bed as Ichigo picked out a comfortable to lay in, while the lacy undergarment clad women picked out their available spot to have Ichigo see them up-close and personal, and personally, Ichigo couldn't be any happier. He would have long died of having a massive nosebleed and his body turning red from seeing such...pervertedness, but secretly, he couldn't wait to demonstrate his stamina and show those two that he's not a prude.

*

(Lisa & Yoruichi smiles sexily then speaks): "Are you ready, strawberry?"

(Ichigo & Hollow Ichigo yells): "Bring it!"

*

And so it began with Lisa crawling on all fours to Yoruichi and tongue-kissing her, while Yoruichi responds to Lisa's kissing with her own, accompanied with putting both of her hands on either side of Lisa's face licking Lisa's lips and moaning softly then whispering, 'You look really hot, right now. Why don't you take off some clothes?' Breaking the kiss with a string of saliva, Lisa smirks as she grabs and lightly squeezes Yoruichi well-endowed breasts. Yoruichi moans loudly as she complains that too much pleasure like that, and it's gonna make her come. But Yoruichi wasn't going down, not without a fight. While her breasts was being squeezed, the Goddess of Flash snaked her hand down Lisa's panties and caressed her shaven womanhood teasingly. Lisa in her mind was thinking 'No fair,' but she would have her chance once Yoruichi slipped up. And that opportunity came by Yoruichi taking off the bustier, but Lisa stopped her, then immediately snaked her hand down Yoruichi's panties to Yoruchi's own shaven core and started fingering her slowly but deeply. Yoruichi mewled loudly as the perverted manga reader continued her ministrations, by taking off her soaked boyshorts and proceeded to 'ravish' her weeping slit.

This time Yoruichi screamed as loudly as she could while Lisa was eating and licking the inside and outside of her chocolate center. Because she was in so much elation right now, Yoruichi couldn't imagine what Ichigo would do once the sex started. Speaking of which... Ichigo really couldn't believe what he was seeing right in front of his very eyes! Two women! One that's the love of his life, the manga reading goddess, and the purple haired vixen that trained him for Bankai a while back to rescue Rukia, pleasuring themselves down south while he was doing zero about it but drooling and blushing heavily! Ichigo couldn't take it no more so he did the only thing necessary, he stopped them and ripped their bustiers off by brute strength alone. Lisa and Yoruichi were shocked by his actions, but didn't have time to question his motives as he immediately smirked and literally ripped Lisa panties off her person. She was about to curse him out for destroying one of her favorite panties, but didn't have time because Lisa screamed as loud as she could as Ichigo had already started feasting on Lisa's slit, licking, pumping with his two fingers, and eating her as if he was starving for weeks!

*

(Lisa screams): "Oh hell yesssss, Ichigo! Please make me come!"

*

As Ichigo continued to ravish his lover down south, Yoruichi was lost in the same amount of pleasure once Ichigo pumped her with his fingers from the other side while still eating Lisa. Yoruichi screamed as Ichigo continued to lick her and eat her in the same way he did to Lisa before she came. And without missing a beat, he quickly switched to eating Yoruichi's molten-hot center while pleasuring Lisa with his three fingers. Yoruichi clamped her thick and chocolate thighs around Ichigo's head begging him to go faster as Ichigo continued to feast on her. Ichigo noted both of their tastes though, Yoruichi was more of the vanilla and sandalwood type, while Lisa's was also the same but more concentrated with sweetness, he'd remind himself to taste both of them once they had their orgasm. And by those few moments he would get his wish.

*

(Lisa screaming): "ICHIGO! ICHIGO! ICHIGO! ICHI-

(Yoruichi screaming): "I'M ABOUT TO COME!!!!!"

(Ichigo & Hollow Ichigo yells): "HOLY SHI-

*

Ichigo couldn't finish his last line as the two goddess of perversion came really hard with the force of Kenpachi's spiritual pressure with his eye patch released all over the bed, and all over Ichigo's hand that was pumping Lisa's, and all over his face and upper body from Yoruichi's vice grip-like chocolate thighs. Ichigo took a few moments to breathe as he tried to register what was going on as he stood up on the bed.

*

Ichigo: "Damn. That was so awesome! But now, I think they're out cold. Oh well. I guess I'll take another shower."

*

The moment he said those words, Yoruichi and Lisa appeared in front of him in a flash with their arms crossed over their chests. Complete with a glint in their eyes that would make Grimmjow proud, and a smirk that rivaled Kenpachi's blood lust smile when he wanted a good fight, the only thing Ichigo could say was...

*

Ichigo: "I'm screwed."

*

And he stood there like a statue while Lisa and Yoruichi nonchalantly walked over to him with a playful and amused expression on their faces.

*

(Lisa whispers seductively): "Where do you think you're going?"

(Yoruichi whispers sexily): "You don't think that we're done do you?"

(Ichigo stutters): "N-n-n-no!"

(Lisa smirks sexily): "Hey Yoruichi? Wanna play Vanilla Ice Cream Cone?"

(Ichigo and Hollow with WTF faces): "What the hell is Vanilla Ice Cream Cone?"

(Yoruichi smirks then whispers in Ichigo's ear then licks and nips on it): "You're about to find out, sexy."

(Ichigo sweatdrops): "Why did I have to say it?"

*

With a sexy smirk on Lisa and Yoruichi's face, they both rip off Ichigo's black boxers much to Ichigo's complaints about his boxers being ripped, and they are astonished to find a huge 9 inch cock and 1.5 inches wide that's shaped like a banana staring at their face.

*

(Yoruichi and Lisa): "Holy shit!"

*

Not only they were amazed, but they were in complete and in utter shock and disbelief that Ichigo's manhood is bigger than anything they've seen in a porn magazine or movie or from any man they've known in Soul Society. They knew with a cock that of that size, Ichigo would have no trouble unloading his come in their mouths, and he was 15? That was it, they didn't want to sit and talk about how big Ichigo's anatomy is until they went to the SWA in Soul Society next time, they wanted it now. And they started by both kissing and licking the tip of Ichigo's dick while they kissed each other. Ichigo on the other hand wanted to scream in joy, but then he would become like his idiot of a father so he settled by moaning their names. Lisa and Yoruichi took turns with Ichigo's cock by Lisa licking the underside of it, while Yoruichi drove her attention to licking & sucking Ichigo's balls. As that happened, Ichigo moaned loudly and silently prayed that it would be over soon, but he was about to find out how wrong he was when they switched sides with amused looks on their faces. The escapades continued for quite a bit of time but Ichigo wanted to blow up, literally. So he stopped them both and said this.

*

(Ichigo smirks then speaks roughly): "Ladies. There's enough of me to go around. But, make no mistake. If you blow me as hard as you can right now,then I will fuck you so hard that I would have to use Bankai to make you guys come. So...are you up for it?"

*

Lisa and Yoruichi both high-fived each other and said...

*

(Lisa & Yoruichi): "Let's do this!"

*

Not one to be selfish, Lisa let Yoruichi have the first go at Ichigo's manhood. She pumped at a steady pace that made Ichigo nearly tear his locks off his head. And Ichigo would probably would be doing that for 10 minutes as Yoruichi grabbed his muscular thighs and with a over dramatized slurp, she deepthroated his 9 inch dick in one shot. Ichigo inwardly was screaming 'Hell yeah' in in mind, as Yoruichi kept devouring his size while slurping and gulping like magic, disappearing and reappearing to and from her full luscious lips even as she pleasured herself. Several minutes later, she switched with Lisa, who in turn did something to Ichigo that prevented his pre-come from dripping out. Ichigo wanted to scream 'What the hell did you do' but Lisa simply explained that she simply used the energy from Bakudo 1 Sai to seal up the opening temporarily. Ichigo yelled at the top of his lungs that he was gonna explode from the inside, but Lisa paid her lover no mind as she too, blew the hell out of her future husband. Lisa was slurping, gulping, gagging, twisting and rubbing his dick to make sure he would come at his highest as she kept her deepthroating skills up to a T. Yoruichi was saying in her mind that Lisa's deepthroating skills were at the same level as her if not better because from Ichigo's position, his 'lower' hair was already touching Lisa's face. Lisa said to herself that Ichigo really tasted like strawberries and she was really eager to test out that theory by making him come deep in her throat and in Yoruichi's. After a prolonged amount of slurping and gulping, she slipped the saliva-coated large cock from her mouth with a loud 'POP' and looked at Ichigo with a sexy but playful expression that would have made Ichigo die of embarrassment.

*

Lisa: "Do you wanna come, Ichigo?"

(Ichigo panting): "...Yes...Lisa! Please! Lisa & Yoruichi! I wanna come!"

(Yoruichi smirks sexily): "Are you sure, Ichi?"

(Ichigo smirks): "Do it."

Yoruichi: "You heard him, girlfriend! Let him loose!"

(Lisa smirks seductively then whispers): "Come in our mouths, Ichigo."

(Ichigo yells): "HERE IT COMES!!!!! AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

*

And with a mighty yell, he manages to release a huge torrent of his white liquid into both of their mouths and down their throats. But not without a price. The leftover come got all over Lisa and Yoruichi's face, breasts, and abs while still dripping from the side of their mouths. Their mouths and throats were SO coated from swallowing Ichigo's white liquid, that they took a 5 minute break to get themselves a drink of water before returning to the bedroom. Once they did, they were greeted by Ichigo with his arms crossed over his chest with the same expression that the two women did to him earlier with a smirk on his face.

*

Ichigo: "It looks like the shoe's on the other foot. Huh, ladies?"

Lisa: "Yeah...I guess it is."

Yoruichi: "So what are you gonna do now? Are you ready to fuck us?"

(Ichigo smirks dangerously): "What do you think?"

(Lisa and Yoruichi sweatdrops): "We're in trouble!"

*

And trouble did it start, as Ichigo picked up both Lisa and Yoruichi and threw them back on the bed. Sweating and panting, Ichigo suddenly straddled Lisa while he smashed his lips against hers in a lust-filled heartbeat. Lisa took the time to wrap her legs around Ichigo to secure herself along with Lisa hooking her arms around Ichigo's neck while they kissed. Meanwhile, Yoruichi also took her opportunity to guide Ichigo's rock-hard and throbbing manhood inside Lisa to which Lisa received a loud moan as the kiss was broken. Wanting more of her Ichigo, Lisa grabbed Ichigo back down for another passion-filled kiss while Ichigo kept thrusting deep within the soaked walls of her sheath as Lisa screamed Ichigo's name. Lisa and Ichigo moaned into each others mouths as they kept at it with Ichigo fucking and kissing his raven-haired perverted manga reading goddess. During that time, Yoruichi was already pleasuring herself by fingering in her weeping slit in synchronization with Lisa and Ichigo's sex filled romp. Ichigo on the other hand, broke the lust-filled kiss so that he could take a well-deserved reprieve to make his confession known to the beautiful woman he was currently pleasing.

*

(Ichigo smirks and pants then whispers softly in Lisa's ear) "You know...that you belong to me...right Lisa?"

(Lisa pants then moans loudly): "Yes...I...do! Oh my god, Ichigo! This...feels SO gooooooooood! Ooooohhhhh, please keep fucking me! Please...keep on fucking me, Ichigo! Just like that! Ooooohhhhh, yyyyyesssss! Right there, Ichigo! Ooooohhhhh, damn itttttttttt!!!!!!!!!! Please make your perverted manga reading goddess scream!!!!!"

(Ichigo smirks then whispers in Lisa's ear): "Don't worry. I intend to. Oh, and by the way Lisa?"

(Lisa pants): "Yeah...Ichigo?"

(Ichigo smiles warmly): "I love you."

*

That was it, that confession that Ichigo made hit the nail on the head, it was SO worth the effort, cause now even Lisa's inner hollow is jumping up & down as well as her own heart felt like it was gonna burst from her chest at any given moment! Looks like Hollow Ichigo may end up having some company soon as he too cheered for Ichigo, not really in his character to do so, but, his king was doing a great job out there! And so Lisa finally knew that Ichigo, the man who killed Sosuke Aizen in the Winter War, and the the love of his life, loved her for her & nobody else, though he still as of yet to completely control his incredibly enormous spirit energy, Lisa would have no effort on solving that problem when they needed release, in the bedroom, kitchen, dining room, living room, the shower, etc. As long as Ichigo continued to bring to the table, the awesome and pleasure-able amount of sex whenever they wanted or needed it, she would never EVER be the one to complain. Even as she continued to squeeze the life out of Ichigo's length, to milk him for all that is worth with her creamy milky inner thighs, her favorite strawberry continued to destroy her womanhood insides to mush. Her screaming burned through her throat & through the heavens like the black Getsuga Tensho in Ichigo's Bankai as she made her confession by saying these simple words.

*

(Lisa screaming as loud as she could): "I LOVE YOU!!!!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, ICHIGO KUROSAKI!!!!!!!!!!"

(Ichigo smiles warmly then whispers): "Thank you. Now let me show you how much I love you, in which in turn you show how much you...love me. Are you up for it, my vixen?"

(Lisa smiles warmly then whispers): "Yeah. Now...make...me...come...Ichigo Kurosaki!"

*

And with a satisfied smirk Ichigo says...

Ichigo: "You got it."

*

During the past 2 hours, Lisa had already went through several positions with Ichigo and was in her last one with being on top of Ichigo, bouncing and dropping it like it's hot over and over again like a pogo stick as she rode him like a horse. Ichigo on the bottom was celebrating inwardly in his mind with his inner hollow and Zanpakuto, Zangetsu to which he started blushing heavily and made Hollow Ichigo roll in utter laughter until he collapsed from lack of breath. Ichigo promised to his dark self that the same would be applied to Yoruichi once he was finished with Lisa To which Hollow Ichigo gave a thumbs up and a smirk to Ichigo doing a great job as Lisa said these demanding words to her orange-haired lover.

*

(Lisa pants heavily): "Ichigo, smack...my...ass!"

(SMACK)

(Lisa yells): "You...call that...a smack!? I said SMACK MY ASS, DAMN IT!"

*

Ichigo smacks Lisa's ass so hard, that she's now about to come for the umpteenth time as she sped up her bouncing and squeezed the life out of him with her inner thighs.

*

(Lisa pants then screams): "Ichigo...Ichigo...Ichigo...Ichi...GO!!!!! I'M ABOUT TO COME!!!!! OOOOOOHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

(Ichigo screams): "LISA!!!!! HOLY SHI-

*

And with the force of a Getsuga Tensho used at full power by Ichigo when he was fighting Zangetsu, (Zanpakuto Unknown Tales Arc. Go look at the fight with Ichigo and his inner hollow as they combine their Getsuga Tensho at Zangetsu! SO BADASS!) Ichigo explodes inside Lisa and destroys the whole building with their combined spiritual pressure. Ichigo is in complete shock and horror at what he did, that he had to stop what he was doing to observe the damage. And add to that, both of their orgasms were so intense, that it knocked Lisa unconscious thanks to their combined spiritual pressure; (mostly Ichigo's). Yoruichi on the the other hand had a WTF look on her face as that transpired.

*

Ichigo: "Um...Yoruichi? ...Do you think I over did it...just a little?"

Yoruichi: " O.O"

Hollow Ichigo: "Hey king? She has that same look that the stuck-up asshole has when I showed up in Soul Society."

Ichigo: "Byakuya?"

(Byakuya sneezes): "Why do I get the feeling that a certain orange-haired moron is referring to my WTF face? (Sighs with a white mushroom) I need to see Captain Unohana."

(Captain Unohana shows her creepy smile): "Something wrong, Captain Kuchiki?"

(Byakuya sweatdrops with a WTF look on his face): "On second thought, maybe not."

Ichigo: "Lisa? Lisa! Hey, Lisa! Wake up!"

Hollow Ichigo: "Newsflash, King. You released so much energy during your climax, that your combined energy & Lisa's had knocked her out."

Ichigo: "H-how long should she be out for before she comes to?"

Zangetsu: "Calm yourself, Ichigo. Don't worry. With a well-deserved rest...she should be awake by tomorrow night."

Ichigo: "That's good, but what do I do now?"

Hollow Ichigo: "Take a look at what's in front of you and see for yourself."

Ichigo: "I should screw Yoruichi!? But what about Lisa?"

Hollow Ichigo: "As Zangetsu said, she'll be fine. And besides...Lisa already confessed to you, and she already suspects that you'll screw the kitty cat's brains out because she didn't get her turn. I say go for it! Otherwise...you want me to show you how it's done when I screw around."

Ichigo: "Fine. I'll screw Yoruichi and you can have dibs on her after I finish, deal?"

Hollow Ichigo: "YAY!!!!! YOU'RE THE BEST, KING! Now go and make me proud! (Hollow Ichigo laughs manically)

Ichigo: "Weird...

Ichigo: "Hey Yoruichi?"

Yoruichi: "W-what...i-is it I-ichigo?"

Ichigo: "Do you think we should continue it at Mr Hat-N-Clogs underground room while my girlfriend sleeps?"

Yoruichi: "Are you bringing her with you?"

(Ichigo sighs): "Yeah. I'm not gonna leave her here. And I'm not going back to my house so that my dad can talk about grandchildren and whatnot."

Isshin: "But why, Ichigo????? Don't you want your old man to hear-

(Ichigo yells): "SHUT UP! YOU'RE NOT IN THIS SCENE!"

Isshin: "Says who?"

Dark Jason: "Sorry, Isshin. But orders are orders."

(A giant hand grabs Isshin)

(Isshin yelling): "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

Ichigo: "Moron. Let's go."

Yoruichi: "Yeah...right...behind you. Hey! Uh, Ichigo?"

Ichigo: "Yeah?"

Yoruichi: "What are you gonna do about your clothes?"

Ichigo: "DARK JASON!!!!!"

Dark Jason: "Okay, okay! Quit yelling in my ear! I'm the one who's not naked with a naked girl over his shoulder! I might as well tell everyone what happened!

(Ichigo paled): "You wouldn't!"

Dark Jason: "Then say Rukia is the best drawer in the world!"

Ichigo: "Rukia's the best drawer in the world! Now gimme my clothes, damn it!"

(Dark Jason throws some clothes to Ichigo): "You're welcome strawberry."

Ichigo: "Yeah, thanks."

Dark Jason: "Oh and Ichigo?

Ichigo: "Yeah?"

Dark Jason: "Idiot says what?"

Ichigo: "What?"

(Dark Jason LMAO): "I got you! I freaking got you! Oh man! I'm gonna tell the SWA in Soul Society so...gotta run!

(Dark Jason puts up a peace sign)

(Ichigo yells): "DARK JASON GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

(Yoruichi giggles): "He's certainly a humorous one."

(Ichigo growls): "Oh that bastard is gonna pay!"

Yoruichi: "Let's just go to Kisuke's and finish there."

(Ichigo smiles): "Yeah, lets."

*

(Kisuke's Place)

*

(Yoruichi screaming): "AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! YESSSSSS, ICHIGOOOOO!!!!! FUCK MEEEEEE!!!!! HARDER!!!!! HARDER!!!!!! DON'T YOU DARE STOP, ICHIGO KUROSAKI!!!!!"

(Ichigo panting heavily then yells): "YORUICHI....FUCK!!!!!"

*

And so for the next 2 hours, by the time they got to Kisuke Urahara's training ground, Ichigo and Yoruichi finished up their fair share of intense pleasure with them trying every sex position that was done by Lisa hours with those positions accompanied by heavy breathing, loud moaning, loud screaming, and passionate kissing, this would turn out to be Ichigo's best night ever. As Ichigo and Yoruichi came together a final time, they couldn't help but marvel how much screaming they kept up when Kisuke was still awake drinking and eating cookies and milk and wondering why was Ichigo and Yoruichi screaming so much. As he pondered, a knock came at the door.

*

Dark Jason: "Psst! Kisuke!

Urahara: (yawns) "Welcome, Jason. What can I do for ya?"

Dark Jason: "I got everything recorded!" (giggles)

Urahara: "Really? Everything?"

(Dark Jason smirks): "Oh yeah! Now we just show it to the SWA and we're in business!"

Urahara: "If I may ask Jason, why are you doing this to Ichigo?"

Dark Jason: "Because he's a strawberry!"

Urahara: "Good enough."

Dark Jason: "So...see you around?"

Urahara: "Of course! Now make me proud!"

Dark Jason: "Later!"

Urahara: "Now if I can just not tell Ichigo-

Ichigo: "Tell Ichigo what Mr. Urahara?"

Urahara: "Uh...well...

(1 minute later)

(Ichigo yells): "WHAT THE HELL!!!!! BANKAI!!!!! JASON I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!"

*

Holy crap! over 5,000 words! Give myself a pat on the back! And for 'yours truly' making a guest appearance in this story! So how you guys like the lemon? Love it? Hate it? Explain your ramblings in a review! Hard to believe that I did this while posted up The Strawberry & The Manga Reader as of Tuesday. I could have completed it, but I was lazy so I did it while it was snowing at where I live in Kansas City! YAY! 14 degrees and I got to go to the club Friday night! Probably gonna be cold there too! LOL! But yeah. Thank Zzeronorth for allowing me to do this. Big ups to him! He's one of my inspirations for coming up with this lemon so thank him! Hopefully this will hold you guys up until I come up with another new story. I'll put it on my profile once I get things going! But yeah 2nd story ever! Read it! Review it! Tell ME what YOU guys think! This is Dark Jason and just like strike 3, I'm out!


End file.
